Scattered Moon
by spike1970
Summary: Based on the three-shot doujinshi Mangetsu Santan by Valssu. Ragou tricks Estellise into signing something she should not have signed. Will her friends find out and get her out of this? Rated M for sex, drug and alcohol use, language and violence.
1. A Full Moon Scattered I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai.  
I do not own Mangetsu Santan, That's the property of Doujinshi artist, Valssu.  
This story takes place a few months before the game.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: SCATTERED MOON**_

_**part. 1 A Full Moon Scattered I**_

* * *

_**(The Castle, Estellise's room)**_

_**(Estellise's POV)**_

I'm bored... I'm basically alone in the castle right about now, well other than the guards, they're not a very talkative bunch. And the castle staff are always busy, even Natalie and Hannah. Right now, Flynn's out on patrol, breaking in his new recruits, Sodia and Witcher (he's so cute). My instructors, Drake and William are over in Shizontonia to check on the re-calibration of the barrier-blastia. Drake plans on re-starting my fencing lessons as soon as he gets back. My maid, Julia is currently in Aspio, taking her scholarship exams. I understand that Ioder, and my governess will be up there later on to attend the induction ceremony. So, basically, I'm alone in the castle on my eighteenth birthday, not exactly the best way to celebrate ones birthday isn't it. I was reading a book about the adventures of Asbel Lhant when I heard a knock on the door "_*knock knock*_ Who is it?" I asked.

A voice on the other side answered. "It's me, magistrate Ragou. May I enter?"

"You may." I replied. And Ragou enters my room.

"You seem quite bored today, lady Estellise." Ragou started.

"No...Of course not." I replied, putting my book down.

Ragou continued. "It's not surprising when all you do is spend your days reading books inside the castle..." I didn't reply, Ragou is right about what I'm mostly doing these days since everyone mostly left. "In that case...Why don't you take care of a little job for me today, lady Estellise?"

"A job...?" I asked, What does he want me to do?

"Yes. If you accept, you'll be able to step foot outside the castle as well..." He explained. Wait a second, did I just hear him right...?

"I can leave the castle?" I stood up in surprise. This is too good to be true! The only times I get to leave the castle was to study at the library, and that's connected by a tunnel, and I'm always under constant supervision. And to Nordopolica to attend an annual event demanded by the gods.

"Hah hah! Please calm down." Ragou laughed. "So does this mean you accept?" He pulls out a roll of parchment. "First I need you to sign this document."

"O...okay. Will this do?" I hastily signed my name to the document, not even bothering to read it.

"Yes, that's fine." Ragou quickly rolls up the document and puts it inside his robe.

"Does this mean I can leave the castle now?" I asked. I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy!

"Yes, but first you must change out of those clothes...Otherwise you'll stand out way too much..." Ragou suggested.

'Um...Okay." I replied. I think I have just the outfit.

Ragou pulls out a small white bottle. "One last thing...Before you leave, please drink this medicine."

"What's this?" I asked as Ragou places the bottle in my hands.

"You may find yourself in some unsanitary places." Ragou explained. "So this is a medicine to protect against diseases."

"Ah..." Okay... "By the way, what's the job you wanted me to do...?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing very difficult." Ragou answered. "Think of it as a simple sympathy call. He'll fill you on the specifics once you reach him."

"Um... Sympathy call...?" I asked, not exactly knowing what it was.

"Although I'm only letting you leave the castle, it's only to the edge of the lower parts of town, okay?" Ragou explained.

"That's more than enough." I replied. "Thank you Ragou."

"Don't mention it. Well then take care of yourself..." He turns to leave. "Oh, almost forgot, Happy birthday, lady Estellise" And he leaves my room._"Heh heh heh, I have you now, lady Estellise."_

(A few hours later, just after supper)

I just finish changing into my fancy riding out that Ioder gave me as an early birthday before he left the castle for Aspio last week. Top to bottom, it's made up of the following;  
A two-tone shirt and skirt dress with an upright collar, gold trim and the skirt cut to resemble four flower petals.  
Worn over it is a white open top leather jacket with gold trim and white leather gloves with gold cuffs and red trim.  
Bottom wear consists of black pants and white leather mid-heel booth with the same trim pattern as my gloves.  
I check myself in the mirror...Wow! I look so cute. While I was admiring myself, I hear a knock on the door. "_*knock knock* _Who is it?" I asked.

A voice on the other side answered. "It's me, councilman Nero Lupo, magistrate Ragou sent me to escort you, may I come in?"

"You may." I replied, and Nero enters my room. I can tell that he's a much younger councilman than Ragou, and has brown hair and slender looking.

Nero looks me over. "So, is that what you'll be wearing, lady Estellise?"

"Um...yes, Nero." I replied. "What do you think?" I give a twirl to show off my dress. Huh? Did I just hear a jingle?

"Hmmm...It's a little stand outish, lady Estellise but I guess it'll do. Oh before we go, did you take your medicine?"

"No, not yet, Nero. Thanks for reminding me." I take that bottle out of my desk and drink it down...Wow! This stuff tastes rather sweet! Like ripe strawberries. It didn't take long for me to drink down the entire contents of that bottle.

"Excellent, lady Estellise, now please come with me, your carriage awaits." Nero smiled at me, ans I followed him out the door.

"Um...Nero, What about the guards?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them, magistrate Ragou has cleared it with commandant Alexei what you'll be leaving the castle on council business." Nero answered. Okay then. The guards didn't object to my leaving the castle. By then night has fallen as we got into a blacked-out carriage, and left the Royal Quarter.

* * *

(the fountain Plaza, Public Quarter)

After several minutes, I felt the carriage come to a stop. "Ah, here we are, lady Estellise, time to get out, we'll be walking from here on out." Nero exits the carriage.

"Okay." I climb out, the first thing I notice that it's rather quiet, save for the sound of water splashing. I turn in the direction of the sound and notice this fountain blastia, the core in it glowing a nice warm blue, I found it quite fascinating.

"_*ahem*_" Nero interrupted, snapping me out of my near-trance. "You can look at the sights later, lady Estellise, We need to get to our destination, follow me, please."

"Oh, right. Lead the way, Nero." And I followed him deeper into the Public Quarter.

* * *

(Deeper in the Public Quarter)

We made our way deeper into the Public Quarter, I noticed something about my surroundings. _"It's such a narrow street..."_ I thought to myself as I looked at the buildings. _"There aren't any people wandering through here..."_ I noticed that we're the only ones here. _"Even though it's all the same city, the Public Quarter is so different from the Royal Quarter..." _"Excuse me...Which part of town is this?" I asked Nero.

"these are the lower parts of town." Nero answered. He then opens a door. "We've arrived at our destination. Please wait inside. The person you're to meet should be with you momentarily."

"Okay." I said and went inside. The first thing I notice that there is a bed on the far side of the wall. _"Huh? The bedroom is the first room as you enter...?"_ I thought. _"I wonder if this is common in the Public Quarter...?" _I take a look around the room...  
To my right, I notice a book cabinet and another door.  
To my left is a movable closet and a table and chairs.  
There are two windows on the front wall and another window on the far wall just above the bed.  
It was at that point, I was noticing that something was going on with my body... _"Somehow... My body felt rather strange since I left the castle... My breasts and my private parts are feeling rather tingly... I wonder if I caught something...? __But I drank that medicine that Ragou gave me... And I feel so dizzy... Almost like I got a fever... Am I really going to be okay...?"_ I don't know what's going on with me.

Just then, I heard a door opening. I turn around in surprise to see this pot-bellied man with brown skin, greasy black hair ans a bulbous nose standing in the doorway. He was wearing a dirty white tank-top and a wrap around apron with a piece of paper sticking out worn over a pair of pants and boots. "Oops! Sorry I forgot to knock. My apologies." The pot bellied man said. "You must be miss Estellise, right?"

"Ah...Yes. That's right." I answered.

The pot-bellied man looks me over. "Well, well...To think that such a Lovely young girl would take a job like this... I must say that I'm quite thankful for this."

"Um...Well, About that..." I replied. "What is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"Well then, shall we begin?" He said.

"Huh? Um..." What does he want me to do?

"Let's see...well you can start by removing your clothes." He suggested.

Take off my clothes? Just what kind of job requires me to do that!? "Excuse me...? Is that really necessary for me to do this job?" I asked.

"Well...It's not that I mind that if you do it with your clothes on, but those clothes look expensive. So you likely wouldn't want them to get dirty." the pot-bellied answered.

"Um...Do what exactly...?" I said.

The pot bellied man replied. "Why are you asking such a silly question? Have sex, of course. You're a prostitute, aren't you?"

"Huh!? What!?" I said. A prostitute? This can't be right!

"You heard me, miss Estellise. The door's already locked so I ain't letting you go til you make me cum." He takes off his pants and apron and sits on the bed. I tried to get out but he's right, the door's locked, so are the windows, I'm trapped! "Told you they were locked, miss Estellise. And like I said, I ain't letting you go til you make me cum."

"B...but I don't to lose my virginity." I protested.

"Is that what you're worried about, miss Estellise?" The pot-bellied man replied. "Well...I suppose it doesn't have to be up the pussy. If you prefer, you can suck on my dick til I cum instead."

"If...If I make you... Ejaculate, you'll let me go, right?" I nervously asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so, so get started." He ordered ans I knelled down in front of him and took his penis in my hand. Ugh! It looks so disgusting, but I want to get this over with. Ragou has a lot of explaining to do. I open my mouth...and start to lick it...UGH! It tastes REVOLTING! "That's no good at all. You're supposed to wrap your tongue around my dick."

"Mmn." I said as I wrapped my tongue around his penis, the taste getting worse by the second.

"That's better. Keep licking the tip, just like that." The pot-bellied man said. "Now put the tip inside your mouth..." Which I did. I feel like I'm going to gag!

"Mmn! Hah...Mmn! Mmn..."

"Oh! That's good! You're a quick learner, aren't you? I can hardly believe it's your first time." The pot-bellied man smiled at my misfortune.

"You're doing great, Estellise. If you keep it up, I should be ready to cum soon enough."

"Mmn! Mmn! Mmn!" I sucked on his disgusting penis. He smells like a beast... I can't believe I'm sucking on a man's penis like this... Why am I doing this...? Giving my body to a man I had just met seemed impossible to me...How could Ragou have asked me to do a job like this...? _"*lick lick*There's so much of this sticky stuff coming out..."_ I thought as I licked the pot-bellied man's penis.

I've never done anything of this sort... "_*gasping*_ Hah...hah..." I can't do this anymore, it's just too disgusting...I pull away.

"Oh? what's the matter? You were doing so well. Please keep going." The pot-bellied man sounded disappointed.

"Um...Listen,,, I don't think I can do this..." I said. This just isn't right.

"Don t give me that. I ain't letting you stop now." The pot-bellied man showed me a document. "Look. You signed this document, didn't you? You've got it in writing that you'd have sex with me." The document clearly has my name on it. The co-signer's name is Eric Onkos. That must be who this person is.

"I...I don't remember ever writing such a thing..." I said.

"You can't expect me that you didn't know, didn't you?" Eric replied. "This is an official contract with the council's seal." And it does have their seal on it. "Even royalty isn't above this." Oh, no, what have I done? If what he says is true, then I let myself get trapped by Ragou and turned myself into a...a prostitute. How could I have been so careless?

Eric lies down on the bed. "Well, I did agree to let you use only your mouth..." He said. "So come on...Please hurry up and continue"

I was silent for a few seconds before... "...O...Okay..." I agreed. I take off my boots and climb onto the bed. "Once I make you ejaculate, I'll be done..." I asked.

"Yeah, so hurry up and finish up." Eric answered. "This time try to take it as deep as you possibly can." Ugh! Here I go again. I take his penis in my hand and...

...I stick it deep inside his mouth...Ugh! "Mmn...Mmn..." I suck on that disgusting organ, then I start to feel even stranger. _"This sent and this taste...It's making my head spin..."_ I thought.

Next thing I know, Eric pulls up on my dress and jacket. "Here we go..."

"Mmn! Mmn!? Mmn!?" What is he doing? Then he pulls my pants down, exposing my rump! "Wh...What are you doing!?" I came off his penis.

Eric then starts touching my rump. "I'll keep touching you as much as I want until you make me cum." He answered. Fondling my rump even harder.

"D...Don't! You can't...AH!" I protested. "Please stop!"

"I told you...Once you make me cum, I'll stop." Bulgius pushes my head back onto his penis. "Come on! Hurry up and make me cum!"

"Nngh! Mmn!" I almost choked on that organ. "Mmn!" I felt Bulgius pull on my panties. Oh no...Don't touch me there... "Mmn! Nngh!" I sucked harder on his penis. Hurry... Hurry up and ejaculate. Hurry...Do it... "Hah! Fuh..." I tried licking. Why won' he ejaculate? I just want this awful 'job' over with. "AH!?" he's touching me directly. "Stop... Ah!"

"Oh? You've gotten pretty soaked, haven't you, miss Estellise?" Eric groped my privates.

"That's not...Mmn!"

"There, can you hear those sounds?"

No! Ah...Aahn!" I felt Bulgius lean over me.

"Your pussy so cute and pink." Ah! He's looking at my vaginal opening!

No...Please don't look at me down there!" I begged.

"Don't mind me, miss Estellise. Just keep giving me that blowjob."

"It's no use... I can't..." I replied.

"If you don't pick up the pace, this will never end." He said. I'm beginning to think he doesn't want it to end. He shoves his penis into my mouth again, I almost choke. "Well suck down on it and don't let go. I'll take care of the rest."

"Huh? Mmn! Nngh! Mmn! Mmmn!" My mouth is so stuffed with his penis, almost choking me. "Mmn! Mmn! Mmn!" "It feels like...My mouth is being raped...And he's still touching me down there... My head feels all fuzzy... I don't know what's going on anymore... "MMN!?" No way...His finger is...huh? "Mmn!" Wh..Why...? Why is he inserting his finger in my vaginal opening...? "Mmn!" Now he's wriggling it around. "Mmn! Hah!" It...It feels so good...My body feels so strange... "Oh no! Stop... Ah!" I feel so tingly inside... "Hah..." He's stirring me up...! It feels so good... D...Deeper...Stick your finger in deeper...!"AH! MMN! AAHN! Hah...Aah..." Huh...? He pulled his finger out. Wh...What was I just thinking...?

"That's no good. You took your mouth off." Eric shook his head.

"Ah..."

"At this rate you'll never make me cum." He sounds rather disappointed. "Maybe you should just use your body." He suggested. Did he just suggest that he should stick his penis inside my vagina? "I sure this would be over Quickly." Why do I get the feeling that's highly doubtful? "Miss Estellise, don't you want to hurry up and get this over with?" If this were to go inside me... it would be much thicker...And longer than his fingers... I'm sure it would go all the way in... "If you hold out for just a little while, I'll know I'll be able to finish in no time...Well?"

"I..." But how could I... How could I have sex with this man...? "I understand...But..." I said.

"But?" Eric inquired.

"Um...Please don't ejaculate inside me, okay...?" I got on my hands and knees, my rear facing Bulgius.

"Yeah, I understand." Eric replied. "But now that you're this soaked..." He examines my rather wet vaginal opening. "It looks like you've had some trouble holding back to, haven't you, miss Estellise."

"Of...Of course not...!" I replied. Wait a minute...! He was holding back too...!? So that's why he hasn't...came yet.

"Please just spread your legs just a little wider." Eric ordered, positioning himself.

"O...Okay..." I obeyed.

"In that case I'll just stick it in. Try to loosen yourself up..."

"Hah...Ah..." I can feel it touching... Is he really...Going to...? HE DOES! "EEK!" I screamed as he drives his penis into my vagina!"NNGH...GUH..." Oh, god! The PAIN! It's going in...so deep! "Mmn!" Why...? I... fee so strange? "No...Ah!" It's my first time...And it hurts..."Hah...AAAH!" But the pain... FEELS SO GOOD! "AH! HAH! HAH! AAHN! AH! AH!"

"Well, miss Estellise, how do you like the feel of a commoner's dick?" Eric asked as he _*thrust thrust thrust*_ thrusted.

"AH! AAHN!"

"Feels good, doesn't it(I think I see your blood)" He continued.

"AAHN! AAHN! AAAH!" I screamed.

Eric starts un-zipping my shirt. "Wow...You're really moaning quite nicely, aren't you?"

"HAH... AH! MMN!" I moaned as he unfastened my jacket and pulls my jacket over my head, and onto my forearms.

"Looks like the drug's working well..." What did he say?

"D...Drug...? MMMN!" I asked/moaned.

"Yeah..." Eric answered as he finished un-zipping my shirt. "Please don't worry about it."

"D...Did you...do something to me...? AH! MMN... HAH..." I asked as Eric pulled down my sleeves exposing my shoulders.

"Like I said, there's nothing you deed to worry about." He replied. "Try not to think about it and enjoy my dick." He starts to thrust even harder._*thrust thrust* _"Here...Feels good doesn't it?"

"AH! AAAH!"

"I'm reaching all the way up to your womb!"

"AAHN!" I cried. Oh god! He really IS! "Don't! AH! AH" He pulls my shirt over me, leaving me completely naked save for my forearms.

"Still, your pussy sure does feel good, miss Estellise." Eric resumes thrusting_*thrust thrust*_, his penis still hitting my womb.

"MMN! No! EEK! AAAH! AH! AH!" I moaned from all that thrusting.

"Just as you'd expect from a noble's pussy._*thrust thrust*_" Eric gloated.

There's definitely...something wrong with me...Otherwise...I wouldn't be losing control like this...Even though it's my first time... "HAH! HAAHN! HAAH!"...There's no way it could possibly feel this good! Oh no...It feels so good! It feels too good! "AAAH... I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Did I just say 'cum'? "AH! AH! AH!" It feels way too good...I can't take it... "Nooo! HAH! AAAHN! AH...AH!" It feels like I'm gonna faint... "AAHN! AH! AH! AAAAH!" Oh my god! I think I just... came... "*gasping* HAH... AAH... OOOH..." I can feel him...Throbbing inside me...It's splashing around...And it feels so good... "Hah...ah." Huh...? Could this be...?

"Whew! Sorry. looks I came inside of you." Eric said.

"Huh?" Oh no! Don't tell me...

"I'm really sorry, miss Estellise." Eric started to extract. "Your pussy felt too good, and I forgot to pull it out."

Oh no! I knew it, he ejaculated inside of me! I'm gonna end up pregnant! "No...It can't be." What am I gonna do!?

"There we go" Eric finally extracts himself.

"AH! Ah! Aaah..." I moaned. I can feel his semen oozing out of my vagina. We both sat up. "Wh...What am I gonna do if I get pregnant...?" I asked. I don't think I could handle a scandal like this. I mean giving myself to a man like Eric, and carrying his child. It would be a total disaster!

Eric places his hand on my shoulder. "Aww, don't worry. You're not gonna get pregnant that easily." He turns to face me. "More importantly, How about we have ourselves another round." He suggested.

"Huh?" He wants to have...more sex? I thought we were done. Next thing I know...He's kissing me!? "Mmn!? Mmn!" His tongue is...going inside my mouth...and licking me... It feels...so good...to feel his tongue against mine...This is incredible... "Mmn! Mmn! Mmn... mmn... Mmmn! Mmf! Nngh!" We pull apart, only a thing string of saliva connecting us.

"Would you mind letting me do it one more time, miss Estellise?" Eric asked.

"Hah...Hah..."

Eric looks at my naked body. "Looks like the cum I poured into is still spilling out." he said, looking at my vaginal opening, which was still oozing his semen.

I was feeling very embarrassed and quite uncute. I felt my face turn bright red from his stare. "_*blush*_ P...Please don't stare at me...You're embarrassing me..." I pleaded, did I mention how uncute I felt?

"Ha ha! Aren't we past that point where seeing each other naked feels embarrassing?" Eric laughed.

"W...Well..." I trembled.

Next thing I know, Eric was licking my nipples "Your breasts are quite lovely as well..._*lick lick*_"

"EEK! Aah..." I yelped, this feels so weird. Ah! Now he's groping and sucking on them... "No! Ah! Don't! Don't suck on it...AAHN! S...Stop it!" I pleaded. It felt so weird...and wrong...

"Miss Estellise, stop acting so naive and just be honest about." Eric scolded.

"Huh? Naive...?" I said, feeling a bit confused.

"Doesn't it feel good to have your nipples licked like this? _*lick lick*_" Eric continues to lick my nipples, making them feel REALLY tingly.

"AAHN! It...It feels so good..." I squealed. "Ah! right there... It feels so good... My nipples feels so tingly..."

"That's it, when you feel good, it's always best to say so. Well then, it's time to 'reward' you for your honesty." Eric re-inserts his penis into my vagina._*thrust thrust*_

"AH! AH! AAH..." I gasped as he 'entered'. "HAAH! AH! Ah...It's going inside me..."

"What's going inside you?_*thrust thrust*_" Eric asked.

"MMN! Well... AH! HAH!" I...sort of answered before he thrusted deeper.

"What is it? Say it clearly_*thrust thrust*_." Eric demanded.

"Y...Your dick..._*_ MMN!" I answered...Did I just say 'dick'? "Your dick is...going inside me..."

"That's better. Well said._*thrust thrust*_" Eric and me then start deep-kissing.

"_*lick lick*_HAH! MMN! AH!_*lick lick*_" I moaned as we licked each others tongues. Then Eric resumes his thrusting._*thrust thrust* _"AH! AAHN! IT...It feels so good! Your dick feels so good! AH! AAAH! More! Please give me more!" I can't believe I'm saying all this...

Where does it feel good?_*thrust thrust*_" Eric asked, thrusting as he did.

"AH! M...My pussy!" Did I just say 'pussy'? "My pussy feels so good! AH! AAAH!" Why is this happening...? Why is it when I say such obscene things... I start to feel better and better...? I never knew... "My pussy..." I never knew I was such a naughty girl...

"Take this! and this!_*thrust thrust __thrust__*_" Eric thrusted even harder.

"AH! AH! AH! I...I like it rough!" I squealed with unnatural joy. "HAH! Oh no! I'm almost there!" I was shaking my head left and right. "AAAH! Oh no! Oh no!"

"Do you think you're about to cum, miss Estellise!?" Eric thrusted.

"Yes! I think I'm almost there!" I squealed in ecstasy. "I...I THINK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Then Eric plants his mouth om mine and we deep-kissed. "NNGH! MMMN! MMN! MMBH! MMMN!" As he _*thrust thrust thrust*_.

"I'll cum inside you! Here it comes!" Eric announced as we licked each others tongues.

"HAH! AAHN!" I felt his semen splorking into me.

"I'm gonna cum inside you!" He thrusted even harder, repeatedly hitting my womb.

"Please do it!" I replied with joy. "I'M GONNA CUM TOO! I'M GONNA CUM! FUAAH!" It was at that point I...came. "MMN! UAAH! AAHN! AAAHN! _*splork*_" I lay back, completely exhausted. "Ah! Aaah! I can feel it... Twitching inside me... Haah...ah!" I felt his penis leave. "AAHN!" I squealed from the feeling. "_*gasping*_ Hah... Hah... Ah..." And then I black out.

* * *

(Standard POV)

Eric puts his clothes back on, leaving the semi-conscious, and naked, Estellise lying on the bed. Just then there's a knock on the door. "_*knock knock*_ Are you done?" said a low, smooth voice.

"Yeah, it's open. Come on in." Eric answered, and a large man with a completely bald head and the same skin-color as Eric walked in.

The bald man examines the prone princess on the bed. "Ooh! We got quite a catch this time! And she's so young too." He commented on Estellise's appearance.

"Yeah, Stan, but try not to go overboard with her. The drug's still working, so she should be okay for a while." Eric told his friend.

"Alright, I'll treat her nice." Stan Falakros replied. "Oh, by the way, there's some councilman outside wanting to see you."

"Alright." Eric steps outside and closes the door. He is met by none other than Ragou accompanied by his teenaged butler.

"So How are things going?" Ragou asked.

"Oh! You've arrived, lord Ragou." Eric replied. "You've heard her voice, didn't you? It's all going smoothly, thanks to that drug. All her pain turns to pleasure. Looks like she's always had some masochistic tendencies, too. She was pretty obedient even while she was giving me a blowjob" Bulgius smiled at his work.

Ragou pressed his fingers together and grinned. "Excellent. By now she'll no doubt ever forget the taste of sex."

"Are you're sure about this?" Eric scratched his chin. "Isn't she a fairly high class noble? Was it really all right for me to cum inside her?"

"It doesn't matter." Ragou replied. "She'll be useful to me regardless of weather or not she's pregnant."

"Looks like you nobles have it rough, huh? Always looking to exploit each others weaknesses..." Eric commented. "But is anyone were to find out about this, wouldn't it cause a lot of trouble?"

"Quit worrying about trifling matters." Ragou retorted. "It would be no trouble for me to dispose of a few peasants."

"I know that...Jeez you're scary." Eric replied.

"And don't you forget it." Ragou said. "Well then, let's leave it at that... I'll return to pick her up in the morning."

Eric smiled. "Okay. Me and the boys will take our time and have some fun with her until then."

"Excellent. Knock yourselves out then." Ragou turns to his butler. "Butler did you bring the camera as I requested?"

"Yes, milord." The teenage butler shows him the camera.

"Good. I want you to remain here and take pictures of lady Estellise having sex with these fine gentlemen, and do not return until I come to pick her up."

"_*sigh*_ Yes, milord." The butler gets his camera ready.

"Make sure you get my good side, kid." Eric strikes a rather provocative, and VERY wrong considering his build, pose.

The butler just rolled his eyes. "They don't pay me enough for this. Come to think of it, they don't pay me at all."

* * *

(Estellise's POV)

"Mmn!" I softly moaned as I felt what appeared to me someone's tongue licking my legs. Then I felt my clitoris being licked, making it feel tingly. "Ah... Noo... hah...Ah..." Next thing I felt was my nipples being sucked. "Mmn! Ah! Ah..." And then... "AAAAHN!" I felt a penis enter my vagina! "HAH! Again?" I thought it was Eric wanting a third round of sex. "AAAH!" He drove it in deep. "It's even bigger than before." I said, noticing how big it felt. "HAH! Ah! Your spreading my pussy so wide..." and it felt soo good...

"I figured as much. I'm a lot bigger than that guy, aren't I?" Replied a voice that was clearly NOT Bulgius! It sounded deeper and smoother. It was at that point, I finally opened my eyes to see this Big, muscular man with the same brownish skin as Bulgius. His head was completely bald, save for some stubble on his chin.

"Huh!? Who are you...?" I asked in shocked surprise at this new person. "Huh...? Why...?" I'm confused as I stare into his eyes and he just stares back before he...

...Pins me to the bed! "Looks like you couldn't care less who you do it with." He said, thrusting his penis into me. "_*thrust thrust*_ Feels good doesn't it?"

"Stop!" I yelped. "No please pull it out!" I feebly kicked as his buttocks. "Don't! Stop moving... MMN!" He tries to force his tongue into my mouth. "Stop...MMN! MMN!" But then I started feeling...good, and I stopped resisting and let him in. Our two tongues rolling around one another. "Hah... Mmn... Mmn... Ah..." And we continued our sex. "Mmn! Mmn! Mmf! MMMMN!" He then puts us in some kind of sitting position. Wh...Who is this person...? "No! Ah! It's going in so deep! AAHN! Your dick!" Where did Eric go...? Why am I doing it with man...? I don't understand... But it feels so good... He's so much bigger...and stiffer... than Bulgius... "HAAH! It feels so good!" I cried in ecstasy. Oh no... I can't take it... It feels so good...

"Please stick out your tongue." He said.

"Like this?" I replied, sticking out my tongue, and we did some more deep-kissing. "Hah... Mmn! Mmn! Mnf! AAHN!" I can barely think... Then He lies down putting me in a sitting position on his stiff, throbbing penis. "HAH! AAHN! AH! It's rubbing against my pussy! It's so deep! Oh no! I... AAAH!"

"Are you about to cum, little girl?" The bald man asked, pushing me up and down on his penis.

"Yes!" I answered, feeling like I was completely drunk. "Ah! I think I'm almost there! Your dick is...Ah! Gonna make me cum!"

"Good... go ahead and cum!" The bald man pushes me up and down even harder ans at the same time, was groping my breasts. "Do it! Come on!"

"AH! AH! I...I'm gonna cum!" I cried in ecstasy. "HAAH! AH! AAH! AAAAAAAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I came. It felt soo good! "HAAH!" I collapsed on top of the bald man.

"Oops, are you okay?" the bald man asked.

"My body...feel so weak... HAAH..." I feebly answered. Then we deep-kissed. "_*lick lick*_Ah...Mmn... Hah... Mmn..." Then I felt something stiffening inside me. "Ahah... You's stiffened up again..."

"Let's keep going one more time without pulling out." The bald man smoothly suggested.

"Y...Yeah... Let's do it... Mmmn! Mmn!" And we locked lips... The rest of the night was a complete blur, I barely remember having sex with a few other friends of Eric and that bald man in a public street, nor Ragou bringing me back to the castle the following morning...

* * *

(The castle, Estellise's room, Three days later)

I couldn't believe I did all that the other day. Having sex with all those... people. Giving my body and virginity to an obese, smelly man of all things, and actually enjoying it all. Ugh! I feel so... cheap. Ragou's got a lot to answer for, tricking me into doing this. Looking back, I feel part of this was my fault, I could have avoided all this if I had taken the time to read that stupid contract. So far, no one else knows about this, except for maybe Eric, Stan (I learned his name the other night) and their equally smelly friends, Someone that looks like a butler with a camera and Ragou. Just then the door opened.

"Excuse me, lady Estellise." Ragou said as he just entered.

"Huh? Ragou." I replied. Good, Because I want to confront him on this.

"How did your little job go the other day?" Ragou asked me. "I heard that you had quite a lot of fun." A lot of fun? I lost my virginity for crying out loud!

"Y...You're the one who plotted the whole thing...?" I accused the magistrate of Nor Harbor.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean..." He said.

"Please don't take me for a fool." I angrily retorted.

"I would never do such a thing." Ragou said in his defense. "I've only came by to ask if you'd be interested in conducting another sympathy call, lady Estellise..."

"Huh?" I gasped. "Does this mean... I'll have to do the same thing as before...?" He wants me to go out and have more sex?

"Yes. The work is similar to what you did the last time." Ragou answered. I knew it... "What do you say?" Doing all of that... again...? There's no way I could possibly agree to it... There's just no way... Then I felt the dizziness and tingling...

"I...I'll go..." Did I just say that? What's going on with me? Have I become...A sex addict!?

"Excellent..." Ragou smiled, pressings his fingers together. "Looks like the drug I gave you is still working its magic." He gives me another bottle "Here, this will help make your job tonight a little more comfortable. Drink it down before you go."

* * *

_**(End part 1)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This chapter is a novelization of the hentai doujinshi, Mangetsu Santan by Valssu.**_

_**I should give credit to Saya at SaHA Scanlations for scanlating this doujinshi, otherwise I would've had to gag-dub it.**_

_**I'm planning on resolving this doujinshi, and some of his other ToV doujinshis over the next few months give or take.**_

_**The thing about this title, it comes in three parts, only the first part has ever been scanlated, the second part is available for reading on some of the sites of ill repute, but it is still a raw(untranslated) and the third part hasn't appeared yet.**_

_**I'm gonna see if I can commission a scanlation for those extra chapters in the next few months give or take. Update: After asking around, it would appear that no one is interested in getting them scanlated. So I'm going to have to translate the next two chapters as best as I could, not easy since I can't read Japanese. Oughta be fun...  
**_


	2. A Full Moon Scattered II

_**Part 2. A full moon scattered II**_

_**Note. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I'm unable to get it scanlated sad to say. So I'm going to have to translate the sucker myself. Oughta be fun...**_

* * *

_**(The public Quarter, red Light District)**_

_**(Estellise's POV)**_

And so for the next three months, starting from my birthday I go to "work" for the first time...Ragou comes to ask me to "work" at the rate of once a week...I'm...While I know that Ragou is up to something...But I did not refuse, and for once...I don't want to refuse...To me that have spent every day in mild castle life for as long as I can remember. The 'work' is...A pleasure... A pleasure obtained by this "work" is like a sweet poison...I had become addicted to the taste that I only...want more.

Now I'm at the end of my second month, starting my third month and my ninth 'sympathy call'. Nero, once more escorts me to the appointed place for my sympathy call. And when we arrive, I was greeted by Eric. First we embrace and then deep-kiss. Nero heads upstairs to 'read some porn mags' until my time was up. It wasn't long before we were completely naked...

"Mmn...Ah...Mmn...Ahn...Ah... Aah! Aah..."I moaned as Eric deep-kisses me, tweaking my nipples and then he starts it lick them...

"What beautiful skin, lush as ever._*lick lick*_" Eric said as he continues to lick my nipples, making them feel so tingly and making me...

"...Hya...Ah..." Moan in ecstasy. "Ahn...Hah...Ah..." I cry out as Eric then licks my belly.

"You always come here for your weekly libido treatment, Miss Estellise, Hey it's also fun._*lick lick*_" Eric said as he continued to lick.

"Like that...Mmn...Ahn...Ah." I replied, his licking was making me feel tingly, and it felt so good.

"Well this is great to your body." Eric replied.

"Ah...Aah!" I gasped as Eric examined my pussy. I've since stopped referring to my body parts by their proper name. I'm now too much of a naughty obscene girl to be using those ladylike terms anymore.

"Your pussy does not get tired at all, even though we have used it a lot. Hey It's still in good condition." Eric commented. "Hey, it's still beautiful and still looks likes a virgin's." Well that's because I'm using my healing artes to repair my pussy after each sympathy call. So far, I'm the only person on Terca Lumereis to do so...

I felt myself blushing. "_*blush*_And...You're embarrassing me...Ah." I protested.

"Oh? You want me to stop if you're embarrassed?" Eric asked.

"Oh... no... Please continue..." I replied. "Please be more embarrassing..." I kinda liked feeling...uncute.

"Is it embarrassing..." Eric asked. "Could you be more specific?"

"Um... It...It is..." I said. "Please... lick my pussy... Ah." I trembled in anticipation.

"You like that?" Eric said as He started licking my pussy...AH! It feels soo tingly...

"Ah! Do it again." I answered, I wanted more of his hot wet tongue on my soft sensitive pussy. It feels soo good... "Aahn... Ah... Ah, suck on my clitoris... Ah."

"Okay, Got it_*lick lick suck suck*_." Eric replied ans he sucks on my clitoris...AH!

"Ahn! Oh yes...Ahn..." I cried in ecstasy. "It feels so good...Ahn." It feels so tingly. "Aha oh." This is so amazing... "Ah... and. Well... I Ah...Oh yes oh yes... I Ah Ah Ah... I want my stomach licked." I requested. "Ah! AH AH Oh suck it hard. Ah ah ah." I cried, and he does... "_*suck suck suck*_Ah HAAAH...Ah." Oh gods, I almost came! I decided that was enough foreplay, so I used my fingers to open up my pussy. "For more fun... Please use your dick...!" I asked for Eric to put his dick in my pussy. "I want a fast, hard dick. Please put it in my pussy." I pleaded and Eric was only happy to reply. He places his dick on my pussy, and I smile in anticipation of the nice, rough sex that was about to come. Truly I'm such a naughty obscene girl... Eric pushes his dick in... "EEK! AH! AH HAAH AAH!" I screamed as it goes in deeper. The pain feels soo good... Eric 's hard thrusting pushes me back and forth, making my boobs bounce, something that they normally don't do. I had to grab onto the bedsheets to keep from flying off the bed. "AH! AH! It's amazing AH! Just like Stan AH! AAHN! All the way back. AH it's Cumming. AH!" I screamed with pain and delight.

"_*thrust thrust thrust*_Speaking of Stan, he's coming by a little bit later_*more thrust thrush thrust*_. Along with another customer." Eric replied. Oh, good, I can't wait to feel his nice thick dick in my pussy.

"AH AH!"

"Until then, let's Increase the pace to get a good rhythm going!" Eric suggested as he continued to thrust some more.

"AHN! KYAH!...Another customer...AAHN!" I moaned. "Guh, I don't. Mmn. AH!" We deep-kissed. Eric resumed his hard thrusting and I had to grab onto the bedsheets to keep myself anchored. "I AH AH! Deeper AH! I AH! More AH! Keep going."

"_*thrust thrust*_Take that and that! _*thrust thrust*_" Eric thrusted.

I felt my inside tingle intensely, I'm about to climax. "HAH AH HYA! I'm gonna cum. I AH HAAH! I'm gonna damn cum!"

"_*thrust thrust*_I'll give you the sky! Instead I'll give you this!_*thrust thrust*_" Eric yelled. It sounds like he's about to cum too!

"WA HAH AH! AH! Do it AH! Please do it AH! I begged for him to make me cum. Oh yes, OH YES! I'M GONNA CUM! "AH. HYAH AH. AAAAAAAAH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Eric collapses on top of me and I embrace him by the neck. "_*gasping*_Hah...Ah...Ah...Ahn...Ahn...Ahn...!"

We eventually part just as Stan enters. "Ah there you are, just taking a breather, huh." he says in that deep, smooth voice that sends tingles down my spine. I'm looking forward to him doing me next.

"Ah...? Nice of you to show up." Eric greeted. "By the way, what happened to that guy?" he asked.

"He's going to be a bit late." Stan answered. "In the meantime, I'll take over here."

"Huh...?" I asked. "Is someone else arriving?"

Stan turns his attention to me. "Oh, Miss Estellise let's have some fun together with me before that." He suggested, his deep voice stimulating my libido.

"Ah...Yes..." I happily answered. Stan quickly undress and soon he is doing me 'doggy style'... "HYAH! AH! AH NNG! MORE! HYUH! AHN!" I screamed with joy as he drove his big, thick dick into my pussy.

"Hey, miss Estellise, if you keep doing it that violently you're gonna break." Eric casually warned, watching me have nice, rough sex with his friend.

"AHHN!' This feels so good!

"_*THRUST THRUST THRUST*_Huh? What are you talking about?_*MORE THRUST THRUST THRUST*_" Stan asked as he thrusted like a jackhammer-blastia.

"AH,! HYAAHNN!" I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

"_*THRUST THRUST*_Miss Estellise likes it this intense._*THRUST THRUST*_" Stan replied. He grabs me by my right arm. "Right, miss Estellise?"

"UAH! AH! AH! Yes...Yes AH! Intense...AH! I would like it. AH!" I replied. I just love it rough!

"Do you now?" Eric asked.

"Oh Yes." I replies as Stan grabs my other arm. "PULL.!" He pulls on my arms, causing my back to bend backwards. "AAH!" The pain feels so good! "DO IT! AHN!"

Eric looks on in amazement. "Hmm, And I thought I was sturdy..." Then he gets an idea. "Hey how about we do the spit-roast position." he suggested.

"Hey, I want to enjoy this thoroughly." Stan objected. "I don't want to share her right now."

"It's more fun that way and, besides, miss Estellise, it's not a bad idea right? A spit-roast threesome? Hey, what do you think?" Eric asked as Stan positions me so that my face is level with Eric's dick. It's clear that Eric wants me to blow-job him while Stan works my pussy...

...And I want to do it. "AH! Oh yes. I'm quite sure HA! AH... AAHN!" I gave my answer.

"She's got such a mouth...I wanted to do that myself, but go ahead!" Stan agrees and Eric inserts his nice, thick dick into my mouth...

"Wa... Mmn." I moaned as his dick slowly goes towards my throat.

"I know, I know." Eric replied, not sure to whom, but I don't care...

..."Mmn Guh."...Because I want to feel good as possible. "Mmf. Ngh. Nguh. Mmn Mmn." I felt Eric's hands on the back of my head, pushing me further onto his dick.

Their thrusting pushes me back and forth. "_*thrust thrust*_It should be pleasant to have three people...You'd be by yourself just because you want to blow-job._*thrust thrust*_" Eric commented.

"Mmn. Mmmn."

"_*THRUST THRUST*_Well, that's not bad._*THRUST THRUST*_" Stan replied. "Miss Estellise likes a shake in the pussy, but I'll be the one that makes her really comfortable._*MORE THRUST THRUST*_"

"_*thrust thrust*_That's true. _*thrust thrust*_" Eric replied. Ah...my mouth is so full...So is my pussy... this is amazing. Ah, my head... is spinning from smell and taste of his dick... It's rubbing as it enters fully. Ah Ahn... even my pussy. It feels so good.! I'm going to cum. I'm really going to cum.

"Mmmmmmn Ah." I'm gonna cum. "Puah." I suddenly spit our Eric's dick so I could scream. "HAH! AH! AAAAAAAAH!" I let out an ear-piercing orgasmic scream as Eric's cum _*splork*_ shoots over my head.

"Didn't slow me down...feel this." Eric rubs his dick on my face, smearing his cum on my cheek.

"_*gasping*_Ahn...Ahn...He...? Come to think of it... A little while ago you mentioned that someone else is coming." I replied while Stan puts me in a sitting position, his thick dick still in my pussy, and his big hands grope and fondle my boobs.

"Yeah, I knew a person you may like, perhaps, Miss Estellise." Eric replied, still rubbing my face with his dick.

"Like...?" I asked.

"He's a guy that lived in the same downtown we have." Eric answered. "Now he's working as a knight in the castle." Wait a second...

… "The...Castle..." I said. Could it be... A knight from the Lower Quarter...Don't tell me...Flynn!?

I felt Stan's dick shrink. "Whoa! Your pussy, I've been slowly coming loose."

"Ah...Oh." I gasped.

Stan continues to grope my boobs. "You've got it, you can have sex with that guy samurai style. And it looks like you have happen to know how?" He asked.

"Then, like that...Ah." I answered, looking at Stan, samurai style huh?.

"Hey that guy, I'm sure he's not much of a knight for a downtown baboon." Eric commented.

"No, really... it's pointless...Ah." I replied.

"Whoa! It looks like I'll cum." Stan said as I felt his cum pour into my pussy. If you're working for the castle...even without knowing my situation, Flynn...Well... it does appear to be a bit of a problem...If I were to have sex with Flynn now... if it is Flynn.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. "_*knock knock*_Open the door, I'm coming in." Said a voice on the other side. It must be my next customer, it almost sounds like Flynn... Then the door opens... "Sorry, I'm late."

"_*GASP*_Ah...Oh." I gasp in surprise at our new visitor. It's not Flynn, But he's someone I know at the castle.

And he looks just as surprised to see me. "Wha...Is that who we're doing...!?" He points at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, Wait what?" Eric answered. "You know her?" He asks.

"Of course I know her...Is that..." The visitor replied... "Is that... LADY ESTELLISE!?" I blush and smile at the visitor... Aheh heh heh... Busted... "Um... Excuse me, I think I should... Go back on patrol... yeah..." And he suddenly leaves. Eric decides not to take any chances and ended my 'sympathy call' early, he shoos out Stan, goes upstairs to Nero and told him what just happened, and Nero quickly spirited me back to the castle...

* * *

_**(The Castle, Estellise's room, A few days later...)**_

That's it... that day I wonder... should I be reported to Ragou...I was to be part of his plot... but...even Ragou... Just then the door opened and a knight wearing Cumore Brigade colors walked in. "Who are you!?" I demanded as he approached. "How dare you come in without knocking."

"Who do you think... and isn't it bad." The knight answered.

"Huh...?" I was confused.

The knight pulls off his helmet. "Hey, it's me..."

"_*gasp*_You..." I gasped. "From That night..." I looked in surprise at the freckled face and red hair of corporal Wesley DuBellette, knight of the Cumore Brigade.

"Ku ku, your reaction is...Good..." Wesley cackled. "That must have been you during that time, I couldn't quite confirm it at the time, but now."

"Ah...Oh." I gasped.

Wesley places his hand under my chin, bringing my eyes to his. "It's useless to whitewash it now." He said to me, letting me know that it was me that he saw in the Public Quarter the other night. "I remember that night, I have all the evidence thatI need." It looks like he plans to report me to the council. Oh no, my candidacy will be revoked!

"That is...Mmn!" I tried to say before...Wesley places his mouth on mine... "Mmn! Mm!...Mn. Mmn... Wa...Mmn...Mmn." And deep kisses me. I thinks he has something else on his mind other than reporting me. He embraces me and we continue to deep-kiss, out two tongues swirl around each other. I felt the dizziness and tingling well up. I pull away from his mouth. "Fuah...Ah!" I gasped. 'It's useless...I...Here...Knights are on guard outside my room..." I said as Wesley pulls down my gown, exposing my boobs.

Wesley starts licking my nipples. "_*lick lick*_Don't worry about right now, because that guard is me."

His licking, sucking and groping of my boobs made me feel really tingly. "_*lick lick*_Fu...Mmn. _*suck suck*_ Mmn ah. _*grope grope*_ Noo...Ah."

Then Wesley begins to lick my neck, ah. "_*lick lick*_Yea but I was surprised that the imperial candidate like you was doing things like that._*lick lick*_" Wesley said between licks. "Such as having sex with Lower Quarter commoners because you're earnestly wanting to do it."

"Ahn...I... I do...Ah." I feebly replied.

Wesley pulls down his pants and then he pushes me down to my knees, bringing my face level to his exposed, stiff dick. "When you know that, princess, then blow job me." He ordered.

"Yes." I replied.

"Hey give me a lot of delicious sucking." He added, rubbing his dick up and down my face. "Come on, give it to me quick!"

"Yes...Sir..." I obediently replied and I began to lick his young dick. "_*lick lick*_Mmn. Mmn. Mmmm...Mn...Hah. Fuah. Mmn._*lick lick*_" I find that it 'tastes' better than either Eric's or Stan's or their friends... Then I put it in my mouth and sock on it like you would a lollipop. "_*suck suck*_Mmbf. Mm. Mn Fuh. Mmmn. Mmf._*suck suck*_"

Wesley was clearly enjoying this. "Didn't even give it a second look, dudette...ha ha..." He gloated.

"_*suck suck again*_Mmn. Fuah. Mmn._*suck suck some more*_"

Wesley continued to gloat. "A candidate like you would suck on my oh so delicious cock." He starts to tremble. "Cumore, you bastard, I'll show you that... that I'm a noble...I'm dominating the princess, a top aristocrat, and my cock is much commoner than yours..." He ranted at his not-quite present commander. "...That said..." He looks down at me as I licked the tip of his now longer dick. "Hey, you can stop now."

"Fuah...?" I look up at him.

Wesley turns around and bends over, presenting his ass to me. "Now lick my ass." He ordered, I gasp in surprise, None of my Lower Quarter 'customers' ever asked me to do it. "So do it slowly, spreading it with your fingers." He added.

"I...I know..." I obediently replied and I use my hands to slowly spread his butt-cheeks, revealing his hairy ass. "...Ah. Oh my." it looked so unpleasant.

"Yes, I'm good...Lick it." Wesley ordered.

"Yes..." I obediently started licking his ass. "_*lick lick*_Mmn...!" UGH! The taste is just AWFUL, but I keep on licking.

"Whoa!?" Wesley gasps.

"_*lick lick*_Mmn"

"Oh fuck!" Wesley exclaimed. "Oh god...that's good...oh yeah!" He was enjoying my licking. "Kuh...Right there...Oh yeah."

"_*lick lick*_Mmn."

"Oh...Hoo..."Wesley gasped. "You'll lick my ass ha ha... How about...making me the candidate... for emperor..."He added, is he serious?

"_*lick lick*_U...Guh. Hah...Mmn. Mmn."

"I...Okay, you can stop now..." He ordered and I stopped licking.

"Nnh...Hah..." I gasped, looking up at him.

"Now I'll lick your ass." He told me. "You know, just like how I put my ass out." He gets behind me.

"...yes..." I bend over and lift up my skirt. "Is this good...?" I asked as leaned over me reading table, my butt exposed to Wesley.

"Oh, it's a good view." Wesley answered. "But you look pretty wet." He commented on the fact that my blow-jobbing him has not only made my pussy tingly, it also made it...wet. "Check it out, you were you excited to lick my ass, princess."

"...Yes...Is..." I replied. Yes, I was excited.

"You're a really horny princess." Wesley said. And yes, I am a very horny, naughty obscene girl.

Wesley starts licking my ass. "...Ah. Hah. Fuah. Hah." I gasped from his hot tongue sliding in and out.

"_*lick lick*_Did you do it with ten guys?_*lick lick*_" Wesley asked me. "I've heard that ten were slapping their cocks on your ass."

"Ah Aahn. You do not believe that...it is...Ah." I replied. Actually so far in the last two months I only had sex with five guys on my first call(Read chapter one). And and anywhere from one to two of them ever since. But they only did my mouth and pussy, never my ass. Speaking of my ass, what's that I'm feeling going into it? It feels too slender to be his dick.

"Okay Okay, I'll tell you there is a princess doing anal sex with me then."Wesley said.

"Oh... and I like that...!"I replied. Whatever he doing down there, it feels so good AH!

"Did the finger enter smoothly? There." Wesley said. So that's what he was doing... He's got his finger in my ass. And it back and forward motion feels soo good.

"The finger... is that what was... Ah was put... into my..." I replied.

"Well, you can say you have been accustomed." Wesley wiggles his finger around. Making me feel so tingly.

"Ah...Ah..Oh Fuah." I moaned in ecstasy, this feels so good.

I felt Wesley pull his finger out. "Voila!" He said.

"Hnn. Hyah. Ah. Ahn." Oh yes, Oh yes! He re-inserts his finger, pushing it back and forth, and wriggling it around.

"The feeling that comes with this finger's suction, a good thing." Wesley said and He's right, It is such a good thing, oh yes! "So here was pretty good as well, but the pussy's condition was better." He pulls his finger out and grips my butt.

"Hah. Ah Ah." I gasped. I look over my shoulder and see that "Oh...The..." Wesley was about to insert his dick.

"Ku ku good...I'll put my cock." Wesley said as he...

"Ah..." Positions his dick on my ass... "EEEK!" And shoves it right in! "MY...UH...ASS! UAH...AAHN...UUUUUH?" Oh my god! THE PAIN!

"_*thrust thrust*_Oh yeah..." Wesley pushed his dick deeper and deeper into my ass.

"YES...UH. UH...UUH." The pain and discomfort I'm feeling right now...Feel so good! "HYAH! UUH! UH UUH!"I can feel him pushing it in all the way! "What are you!? UH It Hurts." But in a good way. Thank goodness for the drug that Ragou gives me every week (seven doses per visit, take one every day. Ragou's recommended prescription.).

"_*thrust thrust thrust*_Well what do ya know, You're still an anal virgin, princess!" Wesley thrusted, pushing me back and forth.

"UH HAH! HAAHN! HAH! IAAH!" I screamed in ecstasy.

"Shit damn! I'm fucking the ass of an imperial candidate! YEEHAH!" Wesley wailed with delight. "I wished for the one day I'd come here! YAHOO!" Is it just me, or am I hearing banjo music?

"HYAH! UH! AAHN!" I felt everything start to spin, I was seeing black spots appear in front of me. "MEE...I'M ALSO...HII! WA HII UH UH! UH!" I think I'm going to faint, not to mention... I'M GONNA CUM! "I'M GONNA CUM...! UGU! UH!? HAH AAAAAAAAH!" I let out an ear piercing orgasmic scream just as my vision went completely black. I collapse onto the table... "_*gasping*_Hah...Hah! Fuh...Uh...Ah!" I felt Wesley extract his dick from my ass... "HYAH! Ah...!"

"Ku Ku...Thanks for the sex, princess." Wesley said as I heard him turn around and walk towards his armor.

"Huh...Ah..." I felt the feeling return to my legs and my vision returned. "You... Please wait..."

"What?" Wesley asked, turning around.

"That...That's not the time to change the guard yet? Isn't it?..." I answered, letting my gown fall away. I stood before him wearing only my garters.

"...Oh. If..." Wesley asked if I wanted more...

… And I do. "More...Until it's time to change the guard..." I pulled off my hair-clip, letting my hair down. "Please be naughty with me..." And soo we were both naked, Wesley inserts his dick into my pussy. "HYAH! AAHN! AH! It feels so good! AAHN!"I was sitting on top of Wesley in what they gall the 'cowgirl position', his thrusting bouncing me up and down. It felt soo good! "HAH AHN! Ah my ass. I was good...AH!" Wesley thrusts harder. "Wow I'm still...AH." I'm so tingly! "Right here! AAHN! It's better to do it in my pussy!" I cried in ecstasy.

Wesley sits up, his freckled close to mine. I can feel his breath. "You'll love it in the ass just as much." He suggested.

"AH! Oh my, is that so? HAAHN!" I replied. Perhaps I do like it in my ass. We embrace each other, My arms around his head, his around my back. We deep-kissed, our tongues swirling around each other as we continued our thrusting. "Ngh! Mmf! Nuuh! Fuah...Mmn!"I can see the black spots re-appear. "Hah! Mmn! Mmmn! Ah...Whew!" Wesley lays me down on my bed, thrusting away like an oversexed bunwigle, and I loved every minute of it. "Ah! I have to say it! Your dick Ah! It feels so good!" I love his but more than that... "I love you Ah! Ah!" I think I'm in love with Wesley, Who needs Flynn Scifo anymore, I want Wesley DuBellette!

"I'll bet you'll like anyone's cock!?_*thrust thrust thrust*_" Wesley replied, Pinning me down to my bed.

He thinks I'm joking, but I serious. "To say such a...AH. HAAHN! AH...I love...AH!" I declared my love for that freckle-faced, red-headed knight. "I love you and your dick! AH! AAH!"

"_*thrust thrust*_I wonder even if you cum!?" Wesley asked between thrusts.

"Oh yes! I also like to cum!" I answered.

"_*thrust thrust*_Will it be okay!? Well you did have sex with me!" Wesley replied as he drove his dick deeper into my pussy.

"YES!" I have my answer. It is okay and I will cum! I felt my head spin, my vision black out. "You're like a stallion. You'll. Please AH! Me AH!" I felt his dick hit my womb. This is it! I'M GONNA CUM! "Knock me up AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAH!" And he did! Oh yes! I can feel his cum sloshing inside my pussy. "_*gasping*_Hah...Hah hah... Fuah...Ah...Ah..." It was a few minutes before the post-orgasm paralysis wore off. Wesley gets up. "Hah... Full... My pussy is...So warm..." And gooey... "It feels good..." I felt his cum oozing out of my pussy. Ah, he's defiantly so much better than Eric or Stan. Then I realized something... "Oh...Is there still time?" I asked.

"Hey, do you want to do more?" Wesley Asked.

"Oh...Yes..." I answered using my fingers to open up my still oozing pussy, inviting Wesley back in. "Because it's good whether it's in my pussy or in my ass... Thank you...!"

Wesley scratched his chin for a few seconds before giving his answer. "Hey, I just found out there's still time for another blow-job."

"Do I have to lick your ass?" I asked.

"Um, oh, sure why not." Wesley smiled.

"Yes." I smiled back and we resumed our sex...

(But unbeknownst to our two...'lovebirds' council man Nero Lupo was listening in just outside of Estellise's room...)

* * *

_**(The Public Quarter, Red Light District, later that Evening)**_

_**(standard POV)**_

"I wonder what kind of an aristocrat miss Estellise is? I want to know so tell me." Eric asks as he and Wesley share a couple bottles of rum. The two of them had known each other for years.

"You also knew that she is a very important aristocratic lady, right?" Wesley replies, downing his shot of rum.

"Ku ku, I know you're no noble." Eric chuckles, pointing his finger at Wesley.

Wesley simply shrugs. "I know, even though I'm just a low-ranking knight on the totem pole to that girl. To be honest, I thought she was a fake or something when I saw her the other night, but when I met her in the castle, I learned that she really was coming here."

"I was sure you..." Eric started. Thinking that Wesley would tell on Estellise.

But Wesley interrupted. "Oh, and while you're at it, gimme a shot..." Eric gives Wesley another shot of rum."If you think I was gonna tell, No, I'm not making that mistake."

Eric leans back on his chair and ponders. "Hey...I wonder if it's okay that you didn't say that you've come out here like the other one?" He suggested, thinking about either Ragou or Nero.

Wesley folds his arms and smiles. "It's all right, nobody knows."

"Then that girl's true identity I wonder?" Eric asks, wondering why Wesley freaked out the other night.

Wesley smiles and cocks his head. "You know, I'm surprised to hear. That girl's only the niece of the late Emperor...Which I'll marry and become a candidate!" He tells Eric Estellise's true status, and his intentions.

Eric's jaw hits the floor "Say...What!?" Then the cogs in his perverted brain start moving, something that they don't do often. "_Become the next __candidate.__..!? Don't tell me...Such a...__Girl's lord Ragou's slave._"

"What? Why not?" Wesley asks. "I'm now with the one girl that might become empress, talk about lucky."

Or unlucky, if Ragou's quote about keeping Estellise's...activities secret are true... "_Ragou: __"__It would be no trouble for me to dispose of a few peasants._" Eric thinks. "First of all...um...er." He tries to warn Wesley of the dangers of this action, But... Just then _ *BAM*_ the door flies off its hinges and sails between the two men, smashing the table into the bed...

...And in through the doorway steps the infamously psychotic assassin known as...Zagi. "What became of the dickhead!?" He ask the two surprised men. "It was diseased and then what!?" He added, casually walking between Wesley and Eric, drawing his wicked-looking blades. "Oh? What? Although I am what you expected, I'll work on this little emergency, dude..." He finished, looking at Wesley.

"You...You're..." Eric stuttered, knowing who this assassin was.

Zagi looks around. "They're just not enough guys here..." He sounds a bit...disappointed, he was hoping for more people to kill in some gruesome, horrible, and messy fashion.

Wesley knew who this is and he cowers into a corner, shivering. "_*Shiver shiver shiver*_Don't...You know what I'm talking about...What is that..." He looks at the knives that will cut him to pieces.

Zagi looks him in the eye. "Well, what do do anyway...I know, you DIE! MWA HA HA HA HA!"... And Wesley was never heard from again...

It looks like it's not over...

* * *

_**(End Part 2)**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Whew... and there we go, Mangetsu Santan 2 has been translated and novelized.**_

_**I should give credit to the following web-pages; (Writing Japanese (Hiragana, Katakani, Kanji)) For the hiragana and katakana, (Find kanji by radicals-Denshi Jisho) For the kanji, and Google Translate(Yes, Google Translate) for converting it into English, course I had to do some editing to the translation to get it all to make sense.**_

_**It was quite a bit of work to translate it but hey, saved 40 bucks in the process heh heh.**_

_**Some of you will notice that Estellise's narrations are a bit out of character, this is done to reflect the effects of the drug and the addiction to sex that she is currently under.**_

_**This chapter takes place two months after the first chapter.**_

_**Also, Valssu had both Eric and Wesley(the knight in this chapter that I named, seeing as the other guy*cough Valssu cough* never name these characters) kacked by Zagi, but I figured I should tweak the ending here and have Eric spared, there's things I got planned for him that'll make him wish he died alongside Wesley *evil laugh*.**_

_**(to the tune of Purple haze) Now please excuse me while I translate Mangetsu Santan 3 nanana nanana nanana...**_


	3. A Full Moon Scattered III

_**Part 3. A full moon scattered III**_

_**Note. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I'm unable to get it scanlated sad to say. So I'm going to have to translate the sucker myself. Oughta be fun...**_

* * *

_**(The castle, dining hall)**_

_**(Estellise's POV)**_

It's been nearly a month since my...encounter...with Wesley. I learned about his death in the Wonder News a few days afterwords, he was found in the Lower Quarter with multiple stab-wounds and slash-wounds. What manner of person could have done this...?

Also, it's been nearly a month since I last had sex...period. Although both master Drake, master William and dame Margaret have all returned two months ago and I've resumed my sword lessons, horse riding lessons and etiquette lessons respectively, as well as my cousin Ioder, it wasn't enough to keep the lack of sex off my mind. So I asked Nero that I'd like to see lord Ragou. A meeting was arranged in the dining hall later tonight after everybody have gone to bed.

Wearing my white royal gown, I was accompanied by both Nero and another councilman named Bruno Kanec to the dining hall. As we entered, they closed the door behind us, I noticed lord Ragou, sitting on the couch, accompanied by his teenaged butler, holding a camera.

Lord Ragou stands up and greets me. "Ah, good evening...So, How can I help you, lady Estellise?" He asked.

"...Lord Ragou...About that..." I started. "It's been a month...There hasn't been any 'work'...Why...Why is that...?" I asked, wanting an answer to why I wasn't getting any more sympathy-calls. "Did I do something wrong...?"

Lord Ragou calmly cocked his head. "Oh...Is that so." He replied. "You don't need to 'work' anymore."

"Huh?" I gasped.

Lord Ragou continued. "It's nearly three months, congratulations for your hard work." He smiled at me.

"Just...Just like that..." I said, a little bit surprised. Well I suppose I shouldn't be, my 'contract' did state that I was to serve him for three months.

"Did you like the 'work' that you did so much?" Lord Ragou cordially asked. "That the sexual desire of our people under such treatment is..." He points at my chest.

"Do...Do you... I would have been allowed to do that...!" I blurted.

"And would I also be able to refuse?" Lord Ragou replied, his hand groping and squeezing my boob.

"_*gasp*_Ah! Lord Ragou...I will..." I gasped from the shock of his touch.

Lord Ragou continued to grope. "Still to pay for such things, it wouldn't do to resist." He smiled. "After all, It's what the nympho princess wants." He pulls down my bodice, exposing my nipples.

"Ah...Ahn...Oh! Ah...!" I gasped.

"Since they all know, your worry." Lord Ragou said, turning his gaze towards councilmen Nero and Bruno, who are guarding the doorway. "Although, lady Estellise, rather than be underneath commoners, if you wish, we'll be your partners." He turned his attention back to me, fondling and tweaking my nipples...Ah...! It feels so good...!

"Do...That...Ah" I gasped.

"Regardless if it's once a week, or even every day, we'll do you as many times as you want." Lord Ragou suggested.

"Ah...Oh..." His hands feel so good...

"How about it?" Lord Ragou asked.

"Ah! Oh...Yes..." I ecstatically moaned my answer. I want it...! I need it...! "...Th...Thank...you..."

Lord Ragou takes off his hat and overcoat and sits back down on the couch. "At first I... With all this work, my body's starting to feel its age..." He said. "So I'll sit like this to relax and best suit your needs, lady Estellise."

"Y...Yes..." I replied. "So...That...Means licking..." I think he wants me to blow-job him.

"Yes, go ahead." Lord Ragou smiled as I unfastened his pants. "Butler, be so kind as to take pictures."

"Y...Yes, milord(ugh)." The butler replied, looking a little bit green in the face.

I immediately found out why... "Oh my...!" I gasped. Lord Ragou's dick looked somewhat...unpleasant. But regardless of its appearance...For the first time in a month...! "_*suck suck*_Mmn. Mmn." The smell of a man for the first time in a month...The taste of a man for the first time in a month... "_*lick lick*_Mmn mmn."...I...Want more...Without it... "_*more lick lick*_Fuah. Mmn. Hah...Mmn. Ahn. _*even more lick lick*_Hah...Aahn. _*lick lick*_Nuuhn. Haahn. Fuah...Nngh. _*suck suck*_Mmn." I licked and sucked on my lord's dick. "_*suck suck*_Mmn...Mn. Kuh mn. Mn...Ngh._*suck suck continues*_"

Lord Ragou smiles at ma as I lick and sucked his slowly growing dick. "You're looking a little bit hot as you lick, lady Estellise." He commented. "Do you like it so much?" He then asks.

I stop licking long enough to answer. "Hah...Puah...Yes...I...love...it" Then I go back to sucking on it. "*suck suck*Mmn. Mmn. Fuah. Mn mmn." He's become...so hard... "Mmn mmn."Ah...The tingling...I want it...I want it...Ah. "lick lick*Mn. Hah...Ah...Mn...Ngh." Soon afterwords, I take off my gown and my panties, the only things I'm still wearing are my corset, garters, gloves and socks. "_*blush*_Lord Ragou...Is it good...?...I...Do you want more..." I asked.

Lord Ragou looks at me. "So this is your favorite position, lady Estellise." He said.

"...Well...Yes this is... Haah...Ah...!" I replied as I positioned myself onto lord Ragou's stiff, erect dick. "EEK!" I yelped as I then pushed down on it, driving it deep into my pussy. "NHAAH...AH! AH! AAH...AH! AH...HAAH!" I yelled in ecstasy as I pushed myself up and down on lord Ragou's dick, my boobs actually...bouncing. It...Feels so good...ah! "AH HAAH...AH! AHN! AAHN!" It feels so good! "WHAAHN AH!" It feels so good! "NHAAH! AH! NGH...AH! WHA...AH!" It was then I noticed that Nero and Bruno... were still here...WATCHING US! Not to mention that teenaged butler as well, clicking away with his camera. "WHA!" Why are they still doing here!? Sex is supposed a private matter_*blush*_. "Huh...Lord Ragou...Those...Three with us." I inquired, covering my boobs.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lord Ragou asked.

"_*blush*_...They're...still here..." I answered, pointing to the two councilmen and the butler.

Lord Ragou just smiled. "I may not care for your company, but in the future they'll have to take care of it instead." He said.

"But...This is embarrassing..._*blush*_" I protested.

"Well it's too late now...I would say we know it all, right?" Lord Ragou Replied. "And we even have pictures." He gestured to his butler which I can see still looked a bit green. "Your nymphomaniac activities can't be hidden, lady Estellise because I know everything." Lord Ragou declared.

"_*gasp*_Ah..." I gasped in surprise. Why do I get the feeling he knew about my fling with the late Wesley and may have had him...Whacked.

"I don't want to explain myself again." Lord Ragou said.

"...It's...Like...That..." I sheepishly replied.

Then Lord Ragou gets an Idea. "Hey, could you show them your most embarrassing open crotch position." He suggested. "I want to get this for my picture book. And for your sake, butler, you better make sure to take it.

"Ah...Oh, yes...my lord..." both me and Ragou's teenaged butler replied.

I spread my legs out and reach down, pulling back on my opening. "_*blush*_Oh...Ah...Please Look..." They like...the appearance...Of seeing...Me embarrassed... "At my...Most...Shameful place..."...Why...Am I...doing this... The two councilmen grin and leer at me with their lustful looks... "Ah...Oh...Ah." I softly moan. Why... am I... being Embarrassing...But I still feel good...

Next thing I felt was lord Ragou grabbing both my boobs and starts groping and squeezing them... "It has become such a good tight fit. I'm excited to be seen having intercourse to others." He said as his butler took pictures. "It's far from being nasty, lady Estellise, it's just a transformation." He then starts pushing his dick deeper into my pussy, I can almost feel it touching my womb. "Your compassion for the destiny of this Empire is perfect for an imperial candidate like you." He commented. Once I might have cared about the Empire, but that was three months ago...now all I care about is the sex.

"AAHN! NHAH! I do like that...! But I'd rather not say...!" I babbled.

"_*thrust thrust*_My my, you seem to be tightening up, your late parents would be shocked." Lord Ragou said.

"CHIAH HIGAH AH!" I babbled some more. Pushing up and down on lord Ragou's dick.

"_*thrust thrust*_You're making my hips shake, you're one obscene princess." Lord Ragou commented on my counter-thrusting.

"AH! YHAH! AH!" I yelled, it just feel soo good...!

"_*thrust thrust*_Here, I'll give you something obscene in your vagina; my offspring." Lord Ragou announced.

Wait...is lord Ragou about to cum...with the intent on making me...PREGNANT...!? "HAAH! Pull it out! Please pull it out!" I objected. "I wanna keep using my obscene pussy! Not in my pussy! Take it out!" I pleaded. If I get pregnant...It'll mean...NO MORE SEX! And I want more and more sex! AH! I just felt lord Ragou squirt his cum straight into my womb! "NHYAH! YOU'VE COME!" I yelled, but he wasn't the only one that came... "AH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!" I let out an orgasmic scream as I also came... "_*gasping*_ Ah... hah..." I gasped in exhaustion, collapsing backwards toward lord Ragou.

"Well, lady Estellise did you like it?" Lord Ragou asked.

"_*still gasping*_Ahn...Ah...Wha...?" I gasped. I did like it.

Lord Ragou continued. "The future of someone like you...Fraught with the kind of child who could be...The next emperor..." He said, making his plans clear. "It's mine, lady Estellise...It is my child, It is my son(I hope), it is Ragou's progeny."

"Wha...? Ahn." I gasped.

"I'll give you this much pleasure like those who gave it previously, If you can promise me that." Lord Ragou started to remove his dick from my pussy.

"AHHN!" I yelped as it came out.

"Is it a deal?" Lord Ragou asked me.

"...Yes...I...Know...it's...a deal..." I answered, kneeling on the floor in front of him. It...Ragou's purpose...is to eventually own me as the emperor's... wife. But...By the way I even know...I can have more...sex... "...Ah."

Then Councilman Nero interrupted my wagon-train of thoughts. "Now then, lady Estellise, do be so kind to have fun with us." He said to me...

"Would you like to lick us too, lady Estellise." Bruno added. Both of them had already undressed and were presenting their already stiff dicks at my face.

"Ah...Yes..." I replied. "May I have sex with them too, lord Ragou...?"

"Hmmm...I don't see why not." Lord Ragou answered as his butler redressed him. "Have fun with them, my future empress...and wife. Oh and butler...?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Remain behind and take more pictures of lady Estellise having nice rough sex with Nero and Bruno, and do not return til they're done." Lord Ragou ordered.

"_*gulp*_ Yes, milord." The butler answered, loading another reel of film in his camera.

"And now I bid you all good evening, have fun with her as much as you want." Lord Ragou leaves me with the two councilmen and his butler.

I start licking the two councilmen's dicks, switching between the two. To me now...this is... "_*lick lick*_Mmn...Mm. Mmmn. Wa...Mmn." This is... just... "_*licks Bruno's penis*_Mn. Mmn. Mmmm Mmn. Hah. _*licks Nero's penis*_Yes ah. Mmmm Ah."... so good...! Soon after we go to my room for a bit more...privacy...

* * *

_**(Estellise's room, a few moments later)**_

I was sucking hard and deep on Nero's dick, it's end reaching the back of my throat. "_*suck suck*_Mn. Mn. Nguh. Mmn Mmmn." While at the same tine, Bruno was licking my pussy with his hot wet tongue.

"Lady Estellise, I wish you were good at fellatio." Nero commented, apparently he wasn't too impressed with my blow-jobbing...

So I tried to suck harder. "_*suck suck suck*_Mn...Ah. Ngh."

"Still it can to be said that it's a good thing to have an important person below us." Nero said to Bruno.

"_*lick lick*_Ah, I can't tell with our noble, how so_*lick lick*_." Bruno replied between licks.

"But surely such a plan is right even lord Ragou and lady Estellise to..." Nero started before he got an idea... "Hey, let's hump her...Completely...Get her good and scared..." Oh good, I was wondering when they going to put the nice hard dicks in my nice soft pussy.

"_*lick lick*_Mmn Fuah_*more lick lick*_. I guess Bruno was too busy to answer right away.

"Haah. Ahn." Ah, his licking is making me feel so tingly...feel so good...!

Nero takes his dick out of my mouth and Bruno lays me on to my back. "Come on, time to put it in now, do you want this lady Estellise?" Bruno asked.

He knows the answer and so do I... "Ngh...Ah...Yes." I answered in anticipation. "Quick! Please put in in quick!"I pleaded, looking at his dick dangling just above my pussy... "Put it in my pussy! Put in your dick!"

"You who would also be an imperial candidate, what a disgrace to that title!" Bruno growled as he drove his dick into my pussy the way a whaler drives his harpoon into a whale!

"AH! NHAAAAH!" I screamed out in pure pain...and ecstasy...! "AH! HAHN! AH! AH AH!" I yelled some more grabbing handfuls of bed-spreads and swinging my head left and right.

"_*thrust thrust*_Oh...this is good...!I've reeled in mine!_*thrust thrust*_" Bruno declared, thrusting his thick, hard dick deeper into my pussy.

"HAH! AH! HOH. AH! MORE AH! NHAH!" I cried as Bruno started licking and sucking on my boobs. But then he stops "Nho. Right there!" Why did he stop? I want more licking...

...AH! That's why, he resumes his thrusting. "_*thrust thrust thrust*_It's good for you, Lady Estellise!"

Oh yes, He's right. It is good for me to be used like this...! "AH! I want more. It feels so good!"

"_*thrust thrust*_It's a very nice condition!" Bruno commented on my pussy as he pushed his dick in deeper.

"It feels good! It feels pleasant! HAAHN!" I cried in ecstasy shaking my head left and right. Then Bruno leans forward, his big round face coming close to mine, and we deep-kissed. "Hah nuh! Mn nuu! Hoh fuhu. Nn! Nn! Nkuh!" his tongue, like his dick, feels so good. "Nhah!"

"Wow, I'm good." Bruno commented on his deep-kissing prowess.

"Oh! Mnnn!" I moaned as his tongue swirled around mine...Then I felt an intense throbbing as he resumed his thrusting. "HAH AAH!"

"_*thrust thrust*_I'll give it solo!*thrust thrust" Bruno yelled.

"AHN AH!" I cried back.

"_*thrust thrust*_Do you really want my cum in you!?" Bruno asked.

But I was so high on the ecstasy of it all, I was having trouble giving an answer... "WA HII! Pull it out! No, wait, put it in! Some! NN! Pump me! I'M GONNA CUM!"And then I came for the second time this night. "NHAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I wouldn't be surprised if someone came along to check what the noise was all about... "*gasping* Ah! Hah!...Aah...!" but the walls and door are thick, making my room virtually sound proof. I was trembling for some reason. "_*gasping and trembling*_Kuu...Nnn! Hah...Aah...!Nnn..." Probably because Nero was rubbing hid dick across my mouth. "Ah...! Mmn! Mn!"

"I'm next, I'd like to thank you, lady Estellise."Nero said.

"Ahn! Ah! Haahn! Ahn!" Was all I can say as Nero groped my boobs and Bruno extracted himself.

"Hey, I like that Lady Estellise is already dirty because she was served twice." Nero said. "First by our lord Ragou, and then by you, Bruno."he positions me into the 'doggy' position and Bruno offers me his dick to lick.

"_*lick lick*_Mn!" I moaned as I licked on Bruno's dick. "_*lick lick*_More... Please be...! _*more lick lick*_More dirty...! Mn ah!" I requested between licks.

"Two imperial candidates but really, only one who will have a say..." Nero commented as I felt his fingers enter my pussy.

"It...It's..."I replied. AH! His fingers feel so good...Deeper, Nero...Push your fingers in deeper...!

"It's because you've been imprisoned in the castle ever since you was born like this, but it's not bad." Nero commented as he wriggled his fingers around in me... Ah...! So good...!

"Ahn! Mmn!" I moaned from his fingering... Did I mention how good they feel...!

Nero continued to comment...and finger...mmn... "It's no wonder that you, who have been living in this cramped life, has become addicted to this act." How true, Nero...How very very true...!

I paused my licking to turn my head towards Nero."Is...That so...?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, there's no way around it." Nero answered. His fingers feel so deep and sooo good...!

"...That's right...How to...No isn't it...Ah!" I replied between moans.

"So, lady Estellise, you're accustomed to not caring about anything anymore, you just want to enjoy it." Nero grinned.

"Yes...I do so...Ahn!" I replied. I just don't care if I'm a sex-slave anymore...I just want to feel good as possible...!

I felt Nero pull out his fingers and position his dick onto my pussy. "Do you want me to stick it in?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Please...! Please come!" I pleaded for him to jam it in...which he more than willingly obliges... "HAAH! AHN!" Oh gods...It feels so good as he slams it back and forth inside my pussy...! "AH! HAHN! AH OH! HAH AHN!"Oh yes OH YES...!

"*thrust thrust*I see! This is what this imperial candidate likes to do it would seem!*thrust thrust*" Nero said, thrusting like a jackhammer blastia.

"HYAHN! AH HII!" I screamed in ecstasy.

"Dat's right, bitch! Let the people below know that this is too good!" Nero howled like a wolf, slapping my butt.

"Or they would if this room weren't soundproof." Bruno added.

"NHAH AH! AH! Right there! AHN!" I yelled, grabbing onto Bruno's dick so I could suck on it. I wanted to do the spit-roast position when...

...Nero grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards him. "This area, is it good?" he asked me.

"Yes! Right there...AH! It feels so good...!HAAH! AH! AH! HAAHN!" I replied between my cries of ecstasy.

I felt Nero examine ma ass. "Now that you mention it, you're experienced with here as well as there, lady Estellise." he said.

"Ah...Yes...Ngh!" I replied. I think Nero wants to penetrate my ass, and I think I would like that...!

"Ah, such goodness here, are you sure you want to let me try it?" Nero asked, which I hoped he did.

"Yes please..." I answered, please penetrate my ass with your dick, Nero, and make it rough...! Nero pulls his dick out of my pussy...and into mu ass. "NGAH! KYAA KUHAH! AAGH. UH HII! UAH UH!)

"_*Thrust thrust...to banjo music*_Oh wow... You're tight!" Nero declared.

"AHII UH! WA...GUH. UAAH!"I cried out as Nero pushed deeper into my ass. My eyes feel like they're about to POP OUTTA MY HEAD!

"_*thrust thrust*_That's right that sex act'll now feel familiar already to you."Nero said, no doubt referring to my fling with the late, lamented Wesley.

"UKU! UH do It." I cried...I want it...DEEPER...!

"Hey lady Estellise's got that sadistic look, how tempting." Bruno commented on my expression, but actually it just feels like my eyes are about to pop out of my head.

"Kuuhn!" I just moaned.

Next thing I knew...Nero was lifting me vertical...What's he doing...? "Now that you mention it, you said earlier that you liked it in your ass." He said.

"Huh, What are you doing to me...NHUH! WHA..NGH! HUH...UH!" I demanded. Just what are they up to.

"I'll give you a chance to take it in the front as well." Nero replied. Something tells me they're planning a double-penetration...And I don't think it's the spit-roast position. "Hey, It's good for you." I wonder...

"HYAHN! WHA!? What's going on...?" I cried as Bruno re-inserted his dick into my pussy. I knew it! It IS a double penetration! But I'm not ready for it! "Please wait, wait! I already have one in my ass..." But my cries fell on deaf ears."HYGUH! HII! I...HAH? UUH...!" The two councilmen sandwich me between them, both of them thrusting away like oversexed bunwigles."KHAH! AHN! Stop please!" I begged, this is starting to feel like...rape! "IYAAH! This is bad. NHYAH!" Not to mention...I can't breathe..I'm SCARED! Why am I scared!?

"_*thrust thrust*_What's the matter? Aren't you comfortable?" Bruno asked as he pushed his dick into my pussy. "Don't blame us if it's your fault."

It's MY fault...?"I...Didn't know...AHIN!" I blurted. Even under the drug's influence, this is painful! Oh no! Their thrusting is getting more intense! "AH Pull it out! HII! NHAH! They're rubbing!" GAH! They're making my pussy and ass's insides rub together...it hurts! "NO! This! HYAH! HAH! HUH! HAH! HYAAAAH!" I screamed in pain. Nero pulls back and causes me to lay prone on top of him as he and Bruno continue their painful painful assault. "HAH! Oh my god! Pull it out! AH HAH! HAH AH! AAH!" I pleaded in vain.

"_*thrust thrust*_I think it's amazing, since just now, we've been doing what seems to have been careful." Bruno gloated.

You call what they're doing CAREFUL!? "Pull it out! NGAH AH!" I cried! Make it stop! Make it stop! Their dicks feel like daggers stabbing into my flesh! "NHAH! HAH! AH! Bring oh My! You'll break me! HNN!" I was starting to babble. "HYAH! AH! AH! It's bad! KU AH! That is! HIYAH! HYAH Pull it out!" My eyes are about to POP OUT! I can feel Bruno hitting my womb! "KUU! AH! HIKUH!"And it feels like Nero's reaching up to my stomach as he squeezes my boobs! "Pull it out! HIKUH UUUH!" And it feels like I'm about to cum...correction, I CAME! "NKUH AAAH! UH HUH AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed out in pure PAIN...and ECSTASY...! Nero and Bruno finally extract themselves "_*gasping*_hah...! Hah...Ah...! Ah...!" Don't get me wrong, I just glad that this is over with. Nero and Bruno have that butler fetch their clothes and dress them as I lay on my bed...naked...exhausted...with cum pouring out of my pussy and ass.

Nero and Bruno leave my room, followed by lord Ragou's butler who turns and looks at me with a rather...sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, lady Estellise." He said to me. "A person like you shouldn't be used like this, come to think of it...no person should be used like this." He turns and closes the door... leaving me alone...Alone...

* * *

_**(The castle courtyard, one month later)**_

I was walking around the courtyard, thinking about that happened to Ioder. Seeing as he went missing a couple of weeks ago up in Shizontonia when I saw someone familiar. "Flynn!" I called out when I saw him in the courtyard.

"Lady Estellise." Flynn replied, turning to face me, showing a bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh! Your face! What happened?" I asked, I was worried about him.

"Oh...yeah, Yuri and I had a little..." Flynn started be he notices my attire. "Um, lady Estellise, why are you wearing that?" he points at my outfit which was a white open top bodice with shoulder cuffs and pink trim worn over a red floor length slit skirt that showing off my left leg. "No offense, lady Estellise, but that outfit just isn't...you."

Never mind the outfit, Flynn." I replied, examining Flynn's bruise. "You and Yuri? Did you fight?" I asked.

"I meant to say an argument..." Flynn answered. "When I told him to calm down...Pow! It isn't that bad, I've had worse." He smiled to reassure me.

"Still...Let me heal it..." I said and I started to fix Flynn's cheek. "Holy power come to me, First Aid." There, all done.

Flynn takes my hand away from my face. "Lady Estellise!... You're using too much of your power in public..." He scolded. "Magic with no bodhi-blastia, even a dummy..."

He's right, I should have been wearing a bodhi-blastia when I did that. "Oh...Well...I'm sorry, just...Say..."I apologized when we realized that we were still...

"Oh..." Holding hands. We both _*blushed*_.

"So, Flynn, I was wondering...What happened up in Shizontonia?" I asked Flynn, but before he could answer...

Councilmen Nero and Bruno showed up. "Thank goodness, there you are" Nero said.

"There, I will say... That will be all, Flynn..." Bruno added, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Lady Estellise. It's about time..." Nero told me. It appears that I have another...sympathy call to...attend.

"...I know..." I replied. "Flynn, we'll talk later..."

"Yes..." Flynn replied as I walked away with Nero and Bruno following. "(thinking)_They are of the Council...Have the monitoring by the Knights been loosened or...?"_

"That's such a devotion to your knight earlier, Lady Estellise." Nero commented as we walked down the hallway.

"...To say such a thing..._*sigh*_" I sighed.

"Is that so?" Bruno asked. "In either case, you're too much into those knights..."

"...I'm...You know..." I replied. Flynn is...Flynn can't afford to know what I have been up to...Plus, knowing him, If he came and tries to give 'help' to me...Even if I don't want it...He's a treasured 'knight of justice' really...I surely won't allow it...I don't want him to end up like...Wesley...

* * *

_**(The Public Quarter, Red Light District, later that Evening)**_

So here I am, servicing the desires of men, this time, it is one of lord Ragou's friends, archduke Kyle, one of the few dark-skinned nobles. "AH! AH HAH! NGH! NHAH! HAAH! HAH NGH!" I yelled in ecstasy as he thrusted his dick into my pussy, with me in the cowgirl position.

"_*thrust thrust*_Oh... nice... This feel good, doesn't it." Archduke Kyle said, pushing his dark-skinned dick in deeper. "Surely, lady Estellise. I did not think you can and be able to be like this." To be honest four months ago...me neither...

"NGH! Hah...Archduke...huh...! I also...am...! You don't feel big...! AH...NNGH!" I babbled, being pushed up and down on his dick which felt a bit...small.

"Well... it's emotional to say that I was made half the man a few years ago..." Archduke Kyle replied. Rumor has it that a few years ago, he suffered an injury to his dick, Something to do with some lower Quarter hooligan stomping it, after pulling the prostitute he was humping off of it. "..But don't worry,...It'll get big soon enough... Here we go..._*thrust thrust*_"

I suddenly felt grand duke Kyle's dick get big. "Ah...There is...! Hah...!" Well...that's more like it. Almost every day since then...I was thus repeatedly used by Ragou, his lawmakers, his friends, and his subordinates on the Council. Ragou in turn uses me to appease the other people on the council...I was told to increase his power fast and steadily...I'm...I already...I think that...I had given up...

Archduke Kyle gropes and squeezes my boobs. "_*grope grope*_Your breasts have grown so well!"

"AHN!" I gasped from his groping.

"_*grope grope*_I'll rub them to make them bigger!" He said, still groping...Ah...!

"KYAH! Ah! Ahah!" I cried. His groping feels do good...! "Mn...Mmn! Mn..." I lean forward to deep-kiss the archduke... "Mn Mmn! Nuuu!"

Archduke Kyle wraps his arms around my slender body. "I want to have you, lady Estellise, as my fawn, if it's possible."

"Then, It's...Mn! Mn!" I replied as we continued to deep-kiss.

"Is that what you want? Do you think it's that dangerous today?" Archduke Kyle asked.

"To say such a thing...Mn! I don't know... Hahn...!"I answered as he pushed me up and down on his dick. AH! AAHN!" I cries as he laid me prone and resumed thrusting.

"_*thrust thrust*_Any way, let me generously pour my cum into your womb, lady Estellise!" He said, thrusting like a horny ape.

"Oh yes! Please fill it to the brim! HAH HAH! I'm gonna cum! AH! I'm cumming! AHN!" I said with glee, I want his cum...I want it so bad...! I'm such a filthy, obscene girl...! "GUH!AH HAH! AHN! I love being the victim! So warm...! AH! NGH! There...!" I squealed with delight as archduke Kyle squirted his cum into my pussy. Oh yes...! Oh yes...! "Ngh! Oh..." It feels so warm...! It feels so good...!

Just then, Archduke Kyle pulls his dick out... "Be still, there's more to cum!" He said.

"Ah...Mn...!" I moan.

"Because I'm going to be busy, I'll come to the next gig in a few weeks!' He said as he places his still oozing dick on my mouth. I lap up his cum. 'So tonight I wouldn't let my child be conceived within your body, lady Estellise!" He said. I'm not sure what he means but I just don't care..

"Mn!" because I'm too busy sucking on his dick...and partaking of his nice thick cum...

_**(Some time later...)**_

Just after archduke Kyle left me lying on the bed, still naked, cum pouring out of my pussy, I heard some voices on the other side of the door...

Kyle:"What? To a place like this at this hour. I mean really here. Really...Here..."...Huh? Who is archduke Kyle talking to...?

?: "It doesn't matter if we slept with lady Estellise, I said." That almost sounds like Nero...

Kyle: "Then..."

?: "However the Knights who will be out on a pilgrimage in the near future..." And I'm sure that's Bruno, they must have come to return me to the castle.

Bruno: "Apparently the real objective of the Pilgrimage supposedly seems to be the search for prince Ioder."

Kyle: "...What did you say?" Archduke and... Ragou's subordinates...What are they talking about...? "Lord Ragou is what...?"

Nero: "It's...Now that we are back in the city..." there's some more conversation but I couldn't made it out. "So, archduke what do you think..."

Kyle; "I see...Hmm...There was... certainly such killers hired by lord Ragou? Oh, I mean assassins...Well I suppose it's like that then. To get rid of those knights that go on a pilgrimage to find that guy." What! They shall..Get rid of... Are they planning to kill my cousin!? And anyone who tries to find him!? There's some more conversation but again I couldn't hear what they're saying...

Nero: "A person from Zaphais...No, It doesn't matter in the castle who. It's just a security oversight of those guys." Of course...Flynn is close to going out on a pilgrimage...That's who they're talking about! Oh no!

Kyle: "Ah...So be it..." Flynn is...In danger...! Like I said, Oh no! I've got to warn him...But...it means revealing to him that I was a...prostitute! He might...He might...hate me... And if I don't warn him, he'll die... Either way...I'll lose him..._*sob*_

_**(And the game begins...But, not quite yet...)**_

* * *

_**(End Part 3)**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Whew... and there we go, Mangetsu Santan 3 has been translated and novelized.**_

_**I should give credit to the following web-pages; (Writing Japanese (Hiragana, Katakani, Kanji)) For the hiragana and katakana, (Find kanji by radicals-Denshi Jisho) For the kanji, and Google Translate(Yes, Google Translate) for converting it into English, course I had to do some editing to the translation to get it all to make sense.**_

_**It was quite a bit of work to translate it but hey, saved 40 bucks in the process heh heh.**_

_**Once again, some of you will notice that Estellise's narrations are a bit out of character, this is done to reflect the effects of the drug and the addiction to sex that she is currently under.**_

_**This chapter takes place one months after the previous chapter.**_

_**The dialog in this chapter is pretty much the same as Mangetsu Santan 3 except for the lines mentioning Ragou's butler, he's a OC character that actually appeared in chapter 3 of Scattered Flowers, when he was just...a stable-boy.**_

_**Kyle's comment about being half the man a few years back does, in fact, appear in the original script, which, believe it or not, did not know about until I translated it a couple weeks ago. Interestingly, it coincides with the scene where I had Yuri attacks a man's private parts in Scattered Flowers 3...go figure*shrugs*.**_

_**Some of you might ask why translate Mangetsu Santan 2&3? The answer is if I'm gonna resolve this doujinshi, I need to make sure the info is as accurate as possible.**_

_**Originally Mangetsu Santan 3 was supposed to end right before Tales of Vesperia starts, but I figured it wouldn't do to have Yuri meet Estellise in the castle while she's still a drugged-up prostitute, so I intend to have her cured in later chapters.**_

_**But for now this story will go into hiatus, there's still a story involving a pair of red-headed twins that needs finishing.**_


End file.
